The New girl
by cyborg 0016
Summary: A new girl suddenly arrives when the Ed's go out to spend the night in a cavern. Who is she and why is she here? Will she ever leave? (odd mix between CYBORG 009 and Ed Edd n' Eddy) Please R&R!!!
1. The New girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Ed Edd n' Eddy  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Double Dee! Hurry it up already!"   
  
Eddy was leading his friends to this haunted place.   
  
"Eddy, why do we have to stay here," Double dee complained.   
  
"Just follow my lead, boys."   
  
Ed was staring at his fingers, attempting to count.   
  
"Ummm... 8, 100, 50, and 30! I've got 30 fingers, double dee!"   
  
"No, Ed. It goes, One, two, three, four, five! Now you try."   
  
Ed looked nervous.   
  
"Ummm... one." He looked at Double dee.   
  
"Keep going, Ed," he said.   
  
"two?" Double dee nodded.   
  
"ten?"   
  
Double dee slapped himself on the forehead.   
  
"C'mon, guys! We're gonna miss out!"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Buttered toast!"  
  
"On Boy's night. It's when boys in any cauldasac stay at the most haunted place in town. It proves that they're guys, and not sissies."   
  
Double dee shook his head.   
  
"Well in that case, I'm a sissy," he remarked.   
  
However, Eddy would not be outdone. He dragged Double dee to the house. The house was crooked with broken windows and shattered windowpanes. It was always raining there and the sun never shone.   
  
"You knock, Ed,"   
  
Eddy said as he pushed Ed foward. Ed peered inside. It was clean and looked like it had been recently used. In fact, there were still items there. Very few, though. Double dee unloaded the provisions from their sacs. Double dee took out a dusting pan from his bag along with a broom and started sweeping.   
  
Well, nothing unusual happened until later that night, right after they had started a fire, the door opened. A girl walked in. She was taller than Ed even - But only by a little bit.   
  
"Ummm... excuse us ma'am, but you see, we're staying here for the night. And I would like to ask for you're age please."   
  
The girl answered as she laid down her dagger, reflecting in the light of the fire. She had Brown hair, blue eyes, and was slender. Her hair was up in a low ponytail, tied back with something. She answered in a kind of dangerous way.  
  
"My name is 0016. Don't ask. I come from Japan. I left my family behind in the war of Izikama. I swore by my swords that I would return and avenge their deaths."   
  
As 0016 told her story, Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy stared at her and listened with their ears wide open.   
  
"Wow. I can't believe what you went through," Double Dee said.   
  
"That's ok," 0016 replied.   
  
"I've been a wanderer since, picking up every sword and Kung Fu trick in History."  
  
"Will you let us see," Eddy asked.   
  
"This is my reply."   
  
0016 picked up her favorite sword, despite the fact that is was the weakest, the reverse blade sword, and then put the others down. She cleared a small space and asked the eds to back up. When all that was said and done, she took her sword out of her sheath and started to swing it around.   
  
She was very agile. For example, one second she was at the top of the stairs, and the next, she was pointing her swordtip at Eddy. After that and the applause, she started punching like crazy. She knocked the wall in the top room down without hurting herself much. After she did that, she looked embarrased and stopped.   
  
"Whoops. Guess I shouldn't have punched so hard. Oh well."   
  
Eddy and Double Dee were shocked. Ed was staring at the fire, chanting,   
  
"Buttered toast!" 0016 looked at Eddy.   
  
"I answered all of you're questions, now YOU answer MINE." Eddy was stunned.   
  
"Wait," he said. "You never answered my question of how old you are."  
  
"I'm 13. Now answer MY questions. Who are you? What are you doing here? How old are each of you? Where do you live?"  
  
"Ummm... I'm Eddy."  
  
"I'm Edd but you can just call me Double Dee."  
  
"Buttered toast!"  
  
"And that's Ed."  
  
"Now answer the rest of my questions. What are you doing here?"   
  
Eddy answered.   
  
"Boy's night out. Prove that we're boys."   
  
0016 sniggered a little.   
  
"Now, how old are you?"  
  
"Ummm... can we please just say that we're not kids and be on with it?"  
  
"Nope."   
  
Eddy made that little annoying grunt thing as he answered.   
  
"I'm 13."   
  
0016 burst out laughing.   
  
"HAHAHA!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE 13!!!! YOU LOOK LIKE AN 8-YEAR-OLD!"   
  
Eddy looked annoyed.   
  
"That's it! You're gonna pay!"   
  
Eddy launched himself at 0016. She Sidesteped it easily and gracefully as Eddy went hurtling into the wall behind her at mock 5. He hit the wall and rubbed his head in a painful way.  
  
"Eddy, you forgot her-"  
  
"god-like speed, I know."  
  
"Eddy! My goodness! Language!"  
  
"Well, it's true!"  
  
"Forget it."   
  
0016 sat back down in the dark, where she was isolated and looked very dangerous. The questions and answers were forgotten that night... But not forever. That night, Ed took his bed out of his bag.   
  
"Good gracious, Ed! That's why it was so heavy," remarked Double Dee.   
  
Double dee cleared out a corner and took out his sleeping bag. Eddy went next to the fire, making himself at home.   
  
0016 took her belongings and went outside to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
The next morning, while 0016 was still asleep, Eddy went outside and started creeping up silently to her. When he was within her arms reach, he started becoming very cautious.  
  
"Don't even think it, shorty."  
  
"But How'd ya-"  
  
"Smell, Hearing, practice, and a warrior's spirit."  
  
"Oh."  
  
0016 Stood up.   
  
"Well, time for me to head out. I see this place is no longer safe for me."  
  
"Whaddya mean? You can stay with one of us!"  
  
she looked down.  
  
"Only in an emergency."  
  
"Then where are you gonna stay?!"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"We're gonna help."  
  
0016 looked annoyed. She balled her fist up and shoved it under Eddy's nose. She looked sorta angry. (no, ya think?)  
  
"Look, I can do this on my own."  
  
"But we wanna help, 0016!"  
  
"fine. Whatever."  
  
Double dee went outside to see where Eddy had gone. Ed followed shortly. Eddy passed a note to Double dee when they were passing silently.  
  
"What's the note say?"  
  
"Good gracious, are you physic?"  
  
"nope. Just good at catching stuff like that."  
  
"oh."  
  
"So why'd ya come out here?"  
  
"Ask you something."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Why won't you stay with one of us?"  
  
"dunno."  
  
"ok... I think I'll just be going now."  
  
When Double Dee went inside, he looked at Ed. Ed was trying to count his fingers again. Eddy kicked Ed outside. Ed suddenly looked up at 0016, then to Eddy and Double Dee. Then, he started walking to 0016.  
  
"WHAT NOW!?"  
  
"Ummm... Eddy wanted to know. I mean I wanted to know who will you stay with."  
  
"Ask me one more time, and I definitly won't give you an answer."  
  
"ok."  
  
"Well, are we going?"  
  
Eddy and Double Dee came out. 0016 Jumped in front of them.  
  
"Hurry up, guys! You're leading!"  
  
Ed was in the lead this time.   
  
"Come on, guys! I want to go home now!"  
  
A minuite later, Eddy, Ed, and Double Dee were in her dust, panting. Double Dee took out some water and started to drink it. The Eds had been running as fast as they could to keep up with 0016's playful jogging.  
  
"We're never gonna catch her! Do something Ed!"  
  
"ok! one... ten..."  
  
"NOT THAT, ED! SOMETHING TO CATCH UP WITH HER!"  
  
"oh."  
  
Ed started running mock 5 again, with Eddy and Double dee following. Ed stopped when a branch fell on his head. He looked up and he saw rustling in the trees. All of a sudden, 0016 jumped down on Ed's head.  
  
"Awww... C'mon! Can't you go any faster? I was trying to be slow for you guys to keep up! Now where do we go?"  
  
"still straight, 16!"  
  
"ED! WHY'D YOU TELL HER?! NOW SHE'S ONLY GONNA LEAVE US AGAIN!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
0016 took three ropes from the inside of her kimono thing. She tied all three to her waist, then one to Ed, one to Eddy, and one to Double Dee. After that, she took off like a bullet.  
  
"just give me the directions as we go!"  
  
Eddy and Double dee were losing it because they were going so fast. Ed, however, was laughing.  
  
"right!" 0016 turned right.  
  
Within five minuites, 0016 was running through the cauldasac and people were opening the windows to see what was happening.  
  
"STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOP!!!"  
  
0016 came to an arupt halt and cut the ropes with her dagger. Kevin came out of his house. Pretty soon, there was a really big crowd around her.  
  
"woah! How'd ya do that?"  
  
"practice."  
  
"where'd ya meet the dorks?"  
  
"old house."  
  
"you meen the creep house?"  
  
"ya."  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Back up! Get your own!"  
  
"you mean to say that I'm property?!"  
  
0016's eyes started to glow blood red at Eddy's remark. She raised her fist to Eddy's face. Eddy laughed nervously.  
  
"No, no. Of course not."  
  
"Good. So, who will I be staying with?"  
  
"You mean you're gonna stay?"  
  
"Duh! I mean, is there anywhere else?"  
  
"not really."  
  
"then who?"  
  
0016 looked around at all the kids. She finally decided to check out all the houses before deciding. First, she went to Eddy's. She checked out the extra space and everything. She saw how Eddy's was more of a party room.  
  
The next house she went to was Double Dee's house. She looked around. She saw how neat everything was. And so on went the rest of the hour, checking out houses and seeing how everything was. She finally made her announcement.  
  
"Him." She pointed at Double Dee.  
  
"Check it out! The girl's staying at Double dork's house!"  
  
"I'm 0016. Not the girl."  
  
"sorry, 16."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N-you like? I'm 0016, just so ya know. Anyways, Please R&R! NO FLAMES!!! 


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Ed Edd n' Eddy  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"So, where am I staying? Closet's fine with me, if you don't mind."  
  
"No. Mother and Father wouldn't be all that happy to see a girl in the closet and me on my bed!"  
  
"okayyy.... Then where would you sleep?"  
  
"Simple! The guest room!"  
  
"Why don't I go in the guest room, then?"  
  
"ok. then you can go in the guest room."  
  
"thanks."  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
That night, when Double Dee's parents came home, they saw 0016. Double Dee's dad smiled pleasantly for they rarely had guests, and Double Dee's mom started panicking and checking the fridge for enough food.  
  
"Ummm... Mother? Father?"  
  
"Yes Edward?"  
  
"Not now, Edward. I just got home from work."  
  
"This is our guest, 0016."  
  
"Nice to meet you 16." Double Dee's dad offered her his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you to, mr. Edward." 0016 bowed and Double Dee's dad looked confused.  
  
"She's from Japan, father."  
  
"Japan? Is it beautiful there?" Double Dee's mom looked up.  
  
"no. It's ugly."  
  
"what?" Double Dee's family looked at 0016 questioningly.  
  
"The government killed my family put my their heads on the wall and treated them as trophies."  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's ok. The War of Izimaka brought it upon us. I am the only one left."  
  
Double Dee's family looked sympathatec and 0016 just stood there. No tears escaped her eyes and her cold expression stayed the same. She continued her story.  
  
"I was then kidnapped and met some new friends, but they too were killed."  
  
Mr. Edward and Mrs. Kim silently left the room to make supper. 0016 went upstairs and closed the guest door. She stared at her right hand for an hour, silently thinking about her old friends and family. At supper, Mr. Edward and Mrs. Kim stood up and cleared their throats.  
  
"eherm. We have made the decision-"  
  
"-That 16 shall live with us until driven to leave. 16, that means that you will follow the house rules-"  
  
"-and be moved into Double Dee's room."  
  
Later on that night, in Double Dee and 0016's room, 0016 stared at the ceiling. She had somewhat enjoyed the freedom of roaming around. Yet, this family was kind to her. 0016 decided she had to move again. To another house. But she would stay a week here in Double Dee's house. She looked at her hand again. A small fireball appeared in her hand. It warmed her and reminded her of her old friends.  
  
The next morning, 0016 awoke to an almost empty house. Mr. Edward and Mrs. Kim were gone and sticky notes had been left all over the place. She looked at one of them. It said:  
  
Dear Edward,  
  
Please mow the lawn.  
  
~Your Father  
  
  
  
(p.s.) Your mother wants you.   
  
See section 4a.  
  
"mow the lawn? Guess I'll do it, seeing as Double Dee isn't up yet."  
  
0016 went outside and inside Double Dee's shed. She looked around until she found the lawnmower. It was old-fashioned, but 0016 didn't care. She walked calmly outside, pushing it. She decided to take a shortcut. She ran as fast as she could, avoiding the flowers and any other items in which Double Dee's parents would have a cow if they were messed up.  
  
When Double Dee woke up and got dressed, he found 0016 had done all his chores and left the sticky notes in a pile by the trash can. 0016 had also cooked breakfast and left some out for Double Dee with a sticky note on the side of the plate. It said:  
  
Double Dee,  
  
I did everything the sticky  
  
notes said and put them in a pile  
  
near the trash can in case you wanted  
  
them. I'm going to Kevin's for a while.  
  
If you don't find me there, I'll either  
  
be at Eddy's or Ed's. Cya l8er!  
  
~0016  
  
"That fast? All those sticky notes?"  
  
Double Dee looked at all the sticky notes. Suddenly, he had an idea. He took her note with a pair of tongs and put them under a super microscope. He looked for a molecule of her skin or an orginasm, which would be able to explain why she ran so fast. He examined closer, and he found one tiny molecule. He picked it up with tweezers and put it in a machine. A list came out.  
  
"I can't believe it! She's a... A-"  
  
"Hey double Dee!"  
  
"You're a robot?"  
  
"n-n-no!" 0016 looked embarrased.  
  
"Then what is this?!" He showed her his anylisis on her molecule.  
  
"But... how?"  
  
"Science."  
  
"No. I am not a robot. I am a cyborg. When I was kidnapped, I was kidnapped by Black Ghost. There, scientests turned me into a robot thing. But I still have a soul and free will, even though they say that they didn't program me with free will. Well, anyways, 001 and 003 helped me get out of there. You see, I was the last cyborg. Then, he started making monsters instead of robots. My friends came from different parts of the world. Only two other cyborgs lived, but barely. 002 and 009. Black ghost killed the rest off. Basically we were kidnapped off the streets so they could remodel us."  
  
"cyborgs? What powers do you have?"  
  
"I can speak telepathically, see where no human can see, hear what no human can, make fireballs in my hands that can melt anything known to man, breathe underwater, I have accleration mode, I can fly, and I can teleport."  
  
"You must be lucky to have those powers!"  
  
"You think It's a privilage to have my body tampered with? Well then you're wrong! ACCELERATION MODE!"   
  
0016 clicked her two back teeth together and ran down the streets and back to that old mansion and started to cry.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I wrote this in just an hour! ^_^ hope ya like! 


	3. 

Disclaimer-I do not own the shows Ed Edd n' Eddy, Cyborg 009, or, as someone else pointed out, without my even noticing it, Ruroni Kenshin. And before the story starts again, I would like to thank these people and... stuff.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Cherry Sama- So, you're 0016, right? And your staying at Double Dees house, right? *sniffs* ...COOL FIC! I mean, not many people would put themselvs as numbers and in their own fics. Well, anyways, this is a really good fic. The spelling is good and so is the spacing (which i need to work on on mine). Keep writing! ^_^ (If you don't keep writing, I will e-mail you stuff like, KEEP ON WRITING! lol.)   
  
****  
  
Don't worry Cherry Sama, I will! ^_^ Reviews like this keep me going!  
  
************  
  
Shulltiger-Great story! I can't wait to read more! I have this story with tons of different characters from books cartoons and stuff. But each chapter is about 8 pages.  
  
Until,  
  
~Shulltiger~   
  
****  
  
thanks Shulltiger! ^_^ You were one of the first people to review^_^  
  
***********  
  
Killer needle- hm interesting, must do something though. (picks up book and throws it at double-d)Bad Double-d you made her cry go appologise!  
  
****  
  
Thank you Killer needle! You make me feel so loved. =^_^=  
  
**********  
  
ffffffffff-the new show on CN duh.  
  
****  
  
Ummm.... yeah.  
  
********************  
  
Cherry Sama- This! is so! good! YOU ROCK WHEN IT COMES TO ED EDD N' EDDY FICS!   
  
******  
  
Ummm.... thanks?  
  
********************  
  
Billy/DeadEdBoy- Well well, I can see a few animes thrown in here, like Rurouni Kenshin (reverse blade sword) and Cyborg 009 (the mentioning of Black Ghost confirmed that). I just hope this doesn't turn into a romance, there's WAY too much Edd Romance. Its good right now, but in the first chapter, mock is spelled mach.   
  
****  
  
Thanks! But don't worry. Unless people WANT there to be a romance, there won't. Hope you enjoy! (p.s.) I'll take a poll at the end of this chapter.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was nighttime and 0016 was still at the haunted house. She had curled up in a little ball. She didn't want to be experimented on. She only wanted to be human... Like funny Ed. Or greddy Eddy. Or cool Kevin, angry Sarah, or wierd Johnny. She didn't want to be what she was. Her cyborg clothes were melted with her body and if she were to look in a mirror, the cyborg uniform would be there because her clothes were too scratched as she ran here. The Ugly cyborg Uniform. 0016 heard footsteps and jerked around. Double Dee walked out.  
  
"Oh, you."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I was wrong in thinking that it would be cool to be a cyborg."  
  
"fine whatever."  
  
"Ummm... Nice outfit."  
  
"This is the cyborg uniform. It's ugly. and I'll live here."   
  
0016 curled up in a ball again.  
  
"Just go away."  
  
"But-"  
  
"hahaha!!! come on Eddy!"  
  
"Slow down, monobrow!"  
  
"Ed? Eddy?"  
  
"Hiya Double Dee! Come on! We need you to help us! I just got this great new idea for a scam!"  
  
"Why is what's her name curled up in a ball?"  
  
"She wants me to go away."  
  
"OH NO! A SNAKE HAS BITTEN HER AND SHE IS DEAD!"  
  
"Ed, don't read so many comics next time. Come on, Lummix."  
  
"Ed, did you brush your teeth?"  
  
the Ed's finally left. 0016 just wanted this to be a bad dream. When she finally thought she had friends, it turns out that they find out her secret. The one she wanted to forget. But why couldn't she forget?! Why couldn't this be a dream?! 0016 went inside, but the first thing she saw was a mirror. In the mirror she saw a reflection of herself. She punched the mirror and ran upstairs, not wanting to believe it.  
  
Meanwhile, with the Ed's...  
  
"COME GET YOUR LIME-O-NADE! THAT'S RIGHT! LIME-O-NADE! NOT LEMONADE!"  
  
"Whatcha doin, Eddy?"  
  
"Hey, Johnny, wanna buy some Lime-o-nade? it gives you stregenth!"  
  
"Ok! What's that plank?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Plank says that you have scams up your sleeve every time! And that you're nothing but a loser! Good one, plank!"  
  
"Johnny! come on! Please?"  
  
"Eddy, you must be patient!"  
  
"Buttered toast! hahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Hey Kevin!"  
  
"Get lost, shrimp."  
  
Eddy made that annoyed sound again. He didn't like being called shrimp. Or dork. But still, it was life.  
  
"Hey! Check it out! It's Double Dee!"  
  
Ever since 0016 had moved in, or decided to stay there for a while, he had been very popular. But, Double Dee wasn't used to it, so I'm not gonna say that he enjoyed it. Double Dee said something that made Kevin call him dork again.  
  
"16 left."  
  
"Dude! You know you're gonna be called dork again."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh well. Dork."  
  
Double Dee turned around towards the forest because he heard a sound. It was 0016. She was still wearing her cyborg uniform. (Well, did she have a choice? I mean, it stuck to her like glue!) She looked at double dee.  
  
"Did you tell them yet?"  
  
"no."  
  
"ok. It doesn't matter anymore to me, anyways."  
  
"What's she talking about, Double Dee?"  
  
0016 walked into double dee's house and into Double Dee's room. She took her stuff and walked right back out. She looked at Eddy, Ed, Double Dee, Kevin, Naz, Johnny, Plank, and Rolf before heading back in the woods. Ed was still grinning like the idiot he was.  
  
"I forgot to put my underwear on today, guys."  
  
The rest of the Ed's looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Ed, do you realize what just happened?"  
  
"Ummm.... oh I know! A giant monster came from below and swallowed everyone whole, leaving only us left! Be careful, guys! Or else it will come from the ground and inject you with poision!!!"  
  
"Ed... Get a life."  
  
"But I don't have underwear Eddy!"  
  
Eddy looked annoyed. He started walking over to Double Dee's house. Double dee ran up and caught up with Eddy.  
  
"What the.... heck are you doing, Eddy?!"  
  
"Double Dee almost said a bad word, Eddy!"  
  
"We're going to your house!"  
  
"just one da....rned minuite, mister! Last time you came over, my house was in ruins!"  
  
"Double Dee! You almost ruined your ego!"  
  
"For shame on me... Hey, how do you know the word Ego? You learned something?! Oh, happy day!"  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
0016 had made a fireball appear in her hands. She threw one of the fireballs at one of the logs and it caught on fire almost instantly. She had caught a fish using acceleration mode earlier and now she was roasting it. She picked up the fish and started eating it, but she skinned it, first. She stopped and sighed, looking up at the sky.  
  
"I wish 009 and them were here."  
  
"Wish granted! long time no see, 0016!"  
  
0016 slowly turned around and saw both 002 and 009 in regular clothes. She ran to both and hugged them.  
  
"002! 009! what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Just thought we'd check up on our now second youngest 00 cyborg member."  
  
"Wait. How did you guys live and what do you mean by second youngest?"  
  
"Well it turns out that 009 is one week younger than you."  
  
"No way!"  
  
As the old friends chatted, they caught up on what was happening. 0016 told them about her adventures and the caul-de-sac and what happened. 002 and 009 listened with open ears and their full attention. Then, they shared their stories about hearing that black ghost still lived and they needed to team up again.  
  
"Anything to get away from here. Come on! The 00 cyborgs return, black ghost, so watch out! haha!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N- Hope you like this as much as I liked writing it! It may get confusing, I'll say that much, but I need to say one thing. When you review, please say if you think this should be a romance or not. Thanks for your opinion! ^_^  
  
O.O Oh! Before I forget, Please don't flame me! This is only my first Ed Edd n' Eddy fic! /_\ 


	4. note haiatus

Haiatus note  
  
Hiya! Ok, I'm just here to say that I've been on Haiatus for quite some time, and until I get my next chapter up and replace this with that chapter, here we go -   
Okay, I have written down the fic so far and I have had some random people at the mall read it. Wanna know what they said? Well, if you don't want to know, then don't read it.... Yeah. Anyways, this is what they said (names withheld):  
  
random person #1: "It's ok, and I'm guessing it was your first time with this fic. I suggest something completely random happening. For example, you can see something going on between 0016 and Double Dee, so, have one of them suddenly fall in love with someone else you wouldn't expect... At all. But, heck, if you want to have a relationship between 0016 and Double Dee, Hey, I ain't stoppin' ya. It's just my opinion."  
  
me again: Yeah, I didn't put any authour's notes or anything, so that's why she didn't know for sure it is my first Ed Edd n' Eddy fic.  
  
random person #2: "...Do I know you? Get the hell away from me!"  
me: "...ow."  
random person #2: "Now stay away, bitch!"  
  
me once again: -looks at the scene- hmm... not excactly going well. -back to present- Anyways, I'm gonna do one more random person now because I'm too damn lazy to type in every single one.  
  
random person #3: "Good job. I don't know much about Ed Edd n' Eddy, but I'm guessing this 0016 person... android... cyborg... thing is a made up charachater. I say Double Dee and 0016 should go out. They seem to be the perfect couple. However, in these pictures you drew, 0016's outfit looks horrible! I mean, doesn't she ever go shopping? Oh wait. -flips back to the third chapter or something- oh. right. It's glued to her. But why that outfit? Man, this black ghost dude has a SERIOUS problem with fashion..."  
  
me... again: And for that one, the rest of what I heard was "blah blah blah blah..." and you get the picture. Anyways, in case you're wondering, I drew some pictures of the Eds and 0016. you know. Some scenes. I personally think that mansion haunted house thing looks pretty cool in this picture... -gets evil glares from readers- ...shutting up. Ok, if you like this, then you can read when I put up the next chapter. Ja ne! 


End file.
